Reconciliación de noche buena
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - Jacob decide que tiene que trabajar para juntar dinero para hacer regalos para navidad, pero alguien no está muy convencido con eso. Respuesta al reto "31 drabble en 31 días" del foro oesed. 06 de Diciembre


**Reconciliación de noche buena**

 **Resumen** : Jacob decide que tiene que trabajar para juntar dinero para hacer regalos para navidad, pero alguien no está muy convencido con eso.

Respuesta al reto "31 drabble en 31 días" del foro oesed.

06 de Diciembre

 **Categoría: Twilight**

 **Personajes: Eduar Cullen, Jacob black**

 **Géneros** : Humor, Romance.

 **Advertencias** : Mpreg.

 **Clasificación** : R

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : Único

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

-No pueden seguir discutiendo así –dijo Bella al ver como Jacob gruñía cada vez que Edward pasaba por su lado cargando una caja.

-Él es el imbécil que tiene que irse de aquí –dijo terminando de sellar una caja de los empaques que irían a la tienda de regalos. Era un trabajo muy básico, pero su novio (celoso, posesivo, intolerante) dijo que no quería que trabajara, porque si necesitaba dinero para comprar regalos de navidad él podía pasárselos.

-Recuerda que tengo buen oído –dijo Edward desde el otro lado de la habitación donde los tres trabajaban para preparar todo para navidad.

-Lo sé, idiota –dijo apretando aun más el paquete en sus manos.

-Jake…

-Déjalo, Bella –dijo el nombrado mientras soltaba el paquete y lo dejaba en el saco donde irían los regalos a La Push.

Edward veía a la distancia como su pareja seguía reclamando, pero era quien llevaba en su interior a su hijo, no podía permitir que algo malo le pasara. Claro que no era un trabajo complicado, pero sí lo era el embarazo de Jake. De por sí él no debería estar embarazado, fue un contratiempo, pero ahora es lo que ambos querían, pr lo menos hasta hace tres días cuando Jake le dijo que trabajaría para navidad, porque quería comprar regalos con su propio dinero, algo que le dolió a Edward que se desvivía por conseguir cada cosa que necesitara o que deseara, porque siempre leía en sus ojos si quería algo y no se lo pedía. Entonces que quisiera trabajar para ser independiente, golpeaba un poco en el orgullo de Ed.

Pero para ser honesto, no quería seguir molesto con su pareja, era 24 de diciembre y lo quería vivir en familia. Con su familia, Jake y su hijo.

Las horas laborales pasaron y siendo las ocho terminaron de trabajar y se despidieron de sus empleadores, quienes gustosos notaron como todo el trabajo quedó terminado, algo que no creyeron posible por la gran cantidad de papeles, pero lo que nadie sabía es que Edward ocupo su rapidez vampírica para terminar con todo pese a las malas caras de Jacob.

-Adiós, chicos, que tengan una feliz navidad –se despidió Bella antes de que se pusieran a discutir otra vez.

-Jake, espera –dijo sosteniéndolo del brazo con cuidado de no hacerle daño con su exceso de fuerza.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Cullen?

Con eso Ed supo que las cosas estaban aun más mal, porque Jake no lo llamaba así desde hace mucho. La última fue cuando supo que estaba esperando un bebé hace cuatro meses.

-No quiero que sigamos discutiendo, Jacob.

-Pues tú lo haces muy difícil de creer –le reclamó soltándose del brazo, sabiendo que Edward lo soltaría para no hacerle daño-. No podías sólo quedarte en casa a esperar que llegara, tenías que venir a controlarme.

-No lo hago por controlarte, lo sabes, sólo quiero que estés a salvo, que lo estén ambos –dijo mirando su vientre.

-Entonces crees que no puedo cuidarme solo o que pondría en peligro a mi hijo.

-Nuestro hijo, Jake… además que sé que no le harías correr riesgos.

-Pues n se nota. Siempre me controlas por todo…

-Lo hago porque te amo, ¿Es tan difícil para ti entenderlo?

-No pero…

-No quiero que estemos peleados. Mucho menos hoy que quiero que estemos los tres tranquilos, en paz. Que sea nuestra primera navidad junto.

Jake no podía más, estaba tan tontamente enamorado de ese hombre, pero a veces le provocaba dolores de cabeza con sus idioteces sobre su cuidado.

Suspiró dándose por vencido. Ya podría seguir enojado con su novio otro día, pues era verdad, era la primera navidad que pasaban juntos los tres y para ser honesto tampoco quería que esta fiesta tuviera un mal sabor de boca para ambos.

-Sólo promete algo, idiota… dame algo de libertad. No soy una maldita figura de porcelana.

-Lo sé y lo lamento –dijo atrayéndolo en un abrazo-. Sólo tendrás que recordármelo cada vez que se me olvide.

Fin.

N/A: forum


End file.
